1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to on demand services such as video on demand (VOD), network PVR, IP streaming as well as other two-way interactive services. The invention further relates to dynamic on demand session management.
2. Background Art
The use of video on demand (VOD) has become widespread. For example, VOD is available in certain cable television (CATV) networks. To implement a video on demand platform, it is necessary for the architecture to address resource allocation and to address on demand session management.
In one approach to on demand network architecture, network operators offer video on demand (VOD) services through interactive video systems that feature tight integration and customization across several system components, such as asset management, session and resource management, billing and entitlement, network transport, and set top client applications.
In a more recent approach to on demand network architecture, an architecture for on demand session and resource management is proposed that is both distributed and scalable. This architecture is suitable for multiple interactive services serving multiple types of devices.
Background information pertaining to a distributed and scalable architecture for on demand session and resource management may be found in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2005/008419 A2.
In a distributed session and resource management architecture for on demand service such as video on demand (VOD), authorization and policy management present a challenge. Existing approaches to policy management are typically static, and not dynamic at the session set up time.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved approach to authorization and policy management.